


An Android's Feelings

by OptimisticMagic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticMagic/pseuds/OptimisticMagic
Summary: Magnolia, a fairly rich enbee, living in the wealthy part of Detroit during the year 2038, is at the end of their rope after basically isolating themselves in their own home. In an act of desperation for human interaction that they can't screw up somehow, they buys themselves an android (Model PQ800 - The Personal Butler/Maid Model specifically). Will this model, Eugene, be able to fulfill his owner's communication quota, or will this make it even harder for poor Magnolia to talk to strangers?
Relationships: Magnolia/Eugene
Kudos: 2





	An Android's Feelings

The Manor doorbell rings, shattering the peaceful silence of the almost empty library. The owner of the Manor, Magnolia Tachibana, jumps a bit. It wasn't enough to break their calm composure, but it was enough to surprise them. Swiftly, they placed a wrapped hard candy between the pages of their book as a temporary bookmark and closed it, getting up from their seat and walking to the front door in the mudroom. They wondered suddenly if they were dressed too casually to answer the door. A long silk bathrobe like they were wearing would most likely not be a strange sight to someone who delivers mail in this neighborhood, but this time they’re expecting something specific with their usual bills and various junk mail envelopes. Unless it doesn’t come pre-built somehow, there will probably be more than one person coming to wheel in the package for them. After that, they might offer to help them open the packaging too. They pondered for a quick moment how much time they’d have to at least make themselves a bit more decent, but they shrugged it off, deciding to try not to care what the mailers might think and finally open the door. Two uniformed mailers, one man and one woman, stood on the porch, the man holding a clipboard and the usual paper mail, and the woman carefully balancing a package on a moving dolly. The package was about seven feet tall, titanium, decorated simplistically with black and white, the model number of the machine inside printed right on the front along with the company tagline.  
‘Designed By CyberLife, Built In Detroit’  
Magnolia stepped to the side and allowed the woman to wheel the package into the room. As they instructed the carrier to bring the box into the living room, they took the mail from the other delivery person and signed the forms on his clipboard. They tucked the envelopes under their arm and tipped the mailers modestly, (it’s the least they could do, as even menial labor jobs take a lot of work and care), waving them off with a friendly smile until they saw them fully return to their truck. Closing the door behind them they walked from the mudroom to the living room, ready to encounter the frighteningly tall box that now stands near the coffee table.  
This would be Magnolia’s very first android. Though they were a rather wealthy individual, they were never really interested in AI or having a servant who couldn’t refuse them. To be honest, it sounded more like having a slave walk around the house to them than anything else. But as of recent, their life had taken a turn for the lonely. Their family had lost the time to visit them anymore, they did not have a partner and they did not wish for children, and they recognized themselves as a shut-in. Interacting with their neighbors was nothing short of a terrifying idea to them. They feared saying the wrong things, making a wrong move, offending someone without meaning to, and that fear drove them further and further into their own home (one of the reasons they had their android delivered to their home, rather than picking it up themselves in-store). For some reason or another though, this fear did not encompass them when it came to androids. As long as they could see the small blue light on their right temple, all of their tension would suddenly melt away. Perhaps it was because they knew that they didn’t have emotions and couldn’t be angry at them, or maybe it was because deep down they really wanted to talk to people like they do androids. Either or, they think it would be at least a little bit helpful to their mental health, having someone to talk to as they laze about each day. It might even help them build up their self confidence.  
Tapping at their phone, they read the instructions carefully one how to approach their android first hand (also how to open up the weird large metal box). After letting the box scan their hand print, the white painted metal parted vertically down the middle, spreading to each side and releasing a low hovering cloud of water vapor as well as revealing the android inside.  
Seeing as this was to be a personal assistant, Magnolia was able to customize their bot, and did so liberally (if they’re going to work around the house, they might as well make it something pretty to look at.)  
It was tall, six feet tall exactly out of necessity and not personal preference. Magnolia enjoys being taller than their peers, but they were not as tall as they’d like to be, so having an assistant that can reach high places for them was ideal. It was fit, but with a little soft on the tummy, _not that they’re planning on getting intimate or anything_ it’s just that they can appreciate a soft tummy and likes looking at them. Its hair was dark brown, short, and almost gracefully well combed, with a side part on the right of its head, some straggler hairs coming down in small curls against its forehead. Its outfit was custom as well, seeing that the default outfit looked boring and bland while Magnolia was ordering it online. The custom outfit that they chose was a formal looking suit, dark grey dress pants and a black belt, a white button down shirt underneath a dark grey vest with a black tie tucked in between them, a pair of white gloves, and a handkerchief tucked into the chest pocket. A luminescent blue band was wrapped around its right upper arm, for one reason or another. Their best guess would probably be to make it easier to point them out as an android, but it was whatever, they’re kind of just glad it goes with the outfit well.  
The android lets out a little tone and the LED on its temple circulates a few times. It blinks its eyelids once or twice and steps out of its packaging, its eyes scanning Magnolia’s face and body. Their abdomen tightens up, eyebrows knitting together in slight alarm. They didn’t think they’d ever seen an android just scan them like that, up close at least. They felt almost naked all of a sudden, as if they’re missing something even though they’re completely covered. The android bows, making them flinch and jump backwards a bit.  
“Hello, Taichibana. I am model PQ800. Thank you for choosing CyberLife for all of your android related needs.”  
He lifted his head back up, the spurls of stray curls bouncing against his head in stunning accuracy to what real human hair might look like. Magnolia swallowed and took a breath, relaxing their muscles and straightening their spine.  
“Hello Eugene. It’s nice to meet you.”  
They held out their hand, and Eugene shook it firmly. Once again Magnolia is taken aback. His hand is so warm, and the skin feels so soft. This person is probably the closest they’ll get to having a roommate live in their house. Rather, a butler who lives in their house. A butler that will do anything for them without question. These thoughts alone were enough to overwhelm them, but it wasn’t as if they were willing to lose it now, after they had bought received their model.  
They both let go of each other’s hands, and Eugene looked around, scanning as much as he could from his spot.  
“Would you mind if I took a walk around and got to know the floor plan? It will make it easier to perform tasks early on.”  
Magnolia nodded.  
“That’s fine. Erm, once you’re done with that, I’d like you to store your packaging in the closet over there.”  
The android nodded as they pointed.  
"Yes ma'am. I will get to it as soon as I can."  
With that, he stepped off, first around the living room, and then off to the kitchen, where Magnolia could still hear his footsteps echoing. They sat down on their couch, relaxing their shoulders, which they didn't realize they had tensed up. Handing out orders like that had felt strange to them. They’re not the leader type, or the boss type, which makes things like telling people what to do difficult. It's something they'll have to get used to, they supposed, now that they had their very own bot. It's not as if they're _not,_ gonna have him do things anyway, that would be a waste.  
They pondered and watched as their butler walked from the kitchen and dining room to the stairs, walking up to the second floor to check the rooms up there. It was almost fascinating to them, how he went about things in the most normal looking way. Opening a door, giving the inside a good once over with his eyes, and then closing it again, walking over to the next room to do the same thing again. It looked so natural, but at the same time so robotic. Every movement planned ahead of time, gracefully executed, like a ballerina who had done this a million times before, and practiced a billion times too, except it’s a robot, doing everything here for the first time.  
After getting his layout of the Manor, Eugene returned to his master’s side.  
“Would you like me to cook dinner for you?”  
Magnolia, after a moment, nodded.  
“Suure...um, I have a fillet of salmon defrosting on the kitchen counter. I was planning on pan searing it and then broiling it in uhhh…”  
They pondered.  
“I have the recipe in this little recipe box...do you want me to show you?”  
Eugene nodded his head.  
“Yes ma’am. That would be ideal.”  
Magnolia stood up again. This is going to take a lot of getting used to…


End file.
